Desire and Despair
by MsJennyLin
Summary: He supplies the pain, I bring the pleasure. Stiles/OC. Season 3B
1. Chapter 1

Desire and Despair

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I felt the shift in the air as the breeze grazed my fingers. The atmosphere got colder against my uncovered arms as I looked around the abandoned street. My tongue thickens at the taste of fear and chaos, it isn't an unpleasant taste but not something I enjoy on a daily bases.

"Come to play a game, Fox," I chuckle as I sense him behind me.

The familiar smell of musk and fast food is not apparent on his clothes but electric currents are strong between us.

"What are you talking about, Raquel," he asks in my ear in his voice.

Living up to his name of mischief it seems, I chuckle to myself as I turn around to face him.

Gone was the warmth of his copper tone eyes with the dark spirit he is. His freckled face is pale and dark circles cover his eyes. Even the smirk on his face is foreign, it is more sinister than my favorite goofy one.

"I never took you as a fool, Nogitsune. Don't treat me as one," I scoff in irritation.

The smirk drops to a frown as he roughly grabs my face, bringing us closer. I don't flinch in his cold grip but I also don't feel fear as much as he wants.

"What is stopping me from killing you now," he sneers against my lips.

"Because you want me," I stare into his lifeless eyes.

If he is surprised he is great at not showing it, he stares at me for several moments in the open street. The sound of crickets chirp in my ears as I listen for his steady breath.

Unexpectedly he mashes our mouths together causing our teeth to hit against each other. But just as quickly it turns to a fight of dominance, our tongues wrestling causing a moan to escape my mouth. A surge of strength enters my body as he pulls our bodies even closer together. The demon possessed teenager's erection covered jeans rubs against my stomach. His skins pales even more as mine glows warmly that only the supernatural eye. He just as quickly kisses me breaks it off panting for air. I release myself from his grasp, wiping the saliva from my lips with the back of my hand.

The sound of heavy feet trumping on the ground echoes in my ear from the far west. The werewolves are coming and fast. Laughing from the fox snaps me from the distance to him. His hands on his knees as the roar of his laughter enters my ears before he straightens up to tower over me.

"So much sensual energy, no," he questions in his usual raspy voice.

I shrug at his question. I took some of his strength so it will take him a few hours to return to his normal power.

"It looks like you should be running," I reply before walking in the other direction of the upcoming wolves.

"When will I see you again," he asks causing me to pause.

I turn around walking backwards as I look him over. The night may make it hard to see but I can see his blue shirt on his lanky but tone chest and his jeans fitting him rightly. Even with a school full of athletes I have always had a desire for the over energetic lacrosse player. I can sense his arousal for me since I first moved here. Even the fox feels something.

"Stiles knows where to find me, ask him," I suggest before disappearing into the shadows of the night.

 **Hello everyone, with winter finals here I have been writing endlessly on somethings new and somethings old. This is the something new. Please review if you enjoy or if you just plain out hate it. Glad to be back in the game.**

 _ **MsJennyLin**_


	2. Chapter 2

Desire and Despair

Chapter 2: Dance

The electricity is down throughout the whole city, I easily light candles around my house even though I can see perfectly fine without them. My hand glides over my velvet couch as I watch the flames of my fireplace dance. The warmth sifts the air around me as I lazily dance around the candles on the wood floor. The slow music plays in my head as my arms move with the invisible stings of the cello. The smell of burning wood couldn't mask the stench of sorrow alerted me to his presence.

"If you are going to watch, you might as well participate," I say as I catch a glance at the figure standing in the shadows.

"You honestly think I can dance," he chuckles in Stiles' voice as he steps over on of my many candles.

I can feel him getting stronger but Stiles is not weak.

Against the supernatural, yes.

Against everything else, no.

Even the smell of his arousal isn't weak so I still know he is not completely lost.

"Not you, fox. Stiles," I reply walking towards him and grabbing his cold hand bringing him closer to me.

Willingly he doesn't resist and follows without stepping on a candle. His body hovers mine, watching my eyes as I stare in his. I can feel Stiles silently calling for me but the fox tries to push him down. My touch alone can't bring him back.

Randomly the stereo system upstairs plays a slow Latin music filling the house with the cords of the guitar. My hand traces the teen's wrist all the way to his bicep, my nail following his veins. It rests on his firm shoulder as my hips moves to the beat in a slow sway.

I can sense confusion in the fox as I slowly move my feet to the song, urging him to get loose. If he is too busy focusing on the steps maybe Stiles can break free. Hopefully a seductress can fool a trickster.

Stepping up the speed, I twirl around and brush my hips to his. A low growl escapes his lips as he pulls me tightly to him with his hands on my waist. His erection rubs against my lower back as we move to the music.

"Seducing me will get you nowhere, Raquel," he replies rubbing my side with callous fingers.

"I wasn't even trying," I laugh as I move my hips deeper into his.

A hissing noise in my ears gives me my next move to go to step two.

Swiftly I turn around and push myself to his lips. His cold lips move with mine as his fingers hold in my hair tightly. My hands tangle themselves in his soft brown hair, twirling strands in my slender fingers. A shuffled moan is released as he pushes me to the couch. As he piers above me I can feel him trying to undress me mentally and physically with his eyes. My heavy panting blends in with the music as my fingers try to rip off his shirt.

The demon chuckles darkly as he lifts his shirt above his head revealing his pale lean chest. Since I have known the real Stiles, I never took him as the type of guy who would have abs but here they are. Six of them, even his pecks are defined. Where has this Stiles been lately?

I can feel my mouthwatering as my core purrs in excitement. An amused smirk on the demon's face breaks me out of my fantasy, momentarily. Speedily I grab him from his shirt and put him under me. His shocked expression makes me been in satisfaction before I press my lips with his again.

When I first meet the goofball I imagine he would taste like mint and curly fries, but I am disappointed. He tastes of nothing appealing at all, only of rage and frustration. This is how the demon feeds, chaos, hatred and sadness. Every mystical creature feeds on something; I am in no position to judge.

My fingers trace his stomach as his rips my short t-shirt off my mocha skin leaving me with nothing on. I moan as his fingers run over my hard nipples as I sit on his waist.

"Beautiful creature you are, Raquel. How does someone like Stiles resist touching you," the Nogitsune asks.

Instead of answering I roll my hips against his as his hands palm my breasts.

"How does anyone," I mutter feeling myself lose control.

My eyes widen as his tongue twirls around my nipple, sending shockwaves down my spine. I try to separate my desire for Stiles against my goal to distract the fox that possesses him. I pull him closer to my chest, sinking my nails to his scalp as he sits up in the couch. The warm forecast of the candles and fireplace shadows us as he pleasures me.

"Don't stop, don't stop," I whisper as I hear him unzip his trousers.

I lift my body from his as he quickly pulls his pants and boxers off in one sweep. Before we can continue I duck as something tries to slice me in two. I tremble off to the floor landing on my knees ready for another attack.

Shadow figures with masks and swords.

Oni.

Three of them.

How can I not sense them, I could have died if I wasn't so distracted. The trickster fox disappeared taking my ripped shirt with him, I am not even surprised.

Before I can run or fight one of the Oni grabs me by the neck flashing his yellow eyes. My body becomes paralyzed as he stares deeply into my soul; searching, wondering into the dark corners on my mind. It felt like hours until he releases me dropping me to the floor as if I am a rag doll. He drained me, my body still from shock as my vision fades in and out. I'm no match for them; even now I can bounce back to recovery. The only thing I see is one flickering candle next to me before I slip into total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Desire and Despair

Chapter 3: Bonded and Gagged

A numbing pain drills in my head as I come to consciousness. The fucking Oni, I hate them as much as I hate the taste of bitter chocolate. Just the smell of it makes my mouth dry up, wait I don't have chocolate in my house.

My eyes flash open to be blinded by the bright rays of the sun hitting me face forward.

Where am I?

This isn't my house.

My eyes relax as it fixes on uncovered windows overlooking the city. My arms and legs are bond to a chair but I can easily rip them off. I may not know where I am at but the smell of dog is hard to not recognize.

Werewolves.

By hearing the heartbeats, five of them. Three humans.

Mistaken, two humans and a banshee.

What an interesting group, even with my back towards them I know they know I am awake.

 _'She is awake. '_

' _Why is Raquel here?'_

' _Why is she wearing my shirt?'_

Several whispers flock in the room but they don't know I can hear them. Interesting. So they don't know what they are harvesting.

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on," I ask in a frighten voice.

I escalate my heartbeat to make it sound genuine.

"Why am I here," I plead with tears running down my face.

The sound of footsteps approaches signaling three of them coming. I can tell who they are as the smell of their clothes gives them away.

"Raquel, are you okay," a soft voice asks as they come to my side.

I turn around to see Scott McCall's concern face. Allison Argent is right beside him and Lydia Martin is on the other side.

"What is going on, why am I here," I ask, shaking the chair as if I am trying to get out.

"Calm down, Raquel, you are safe," Allison tries to reassure me.

I cock my head to the side appearing confused.

"If that is true then why am I bonded to a chair," I question.

The teenagers look at each other before looking behind me.

"We just want to know if you are okay after the electricity was shut down yesterday," Scott answers.

My brow scrunches up as my question isn't answered.

"Why am I bonded to a chair? Is this some weird cult ritual you are involved with? Or is this some type of bdsm y'all are a part of," I question loudly.

A round of choking noises fills the open space as embarrassment and horror covers Scott, Allison and Lydia's faces. Inside I am laughing as my senses takes over my surroundings; high rise loft, smell of wolf blood on the cement floors, five miles from my house.

"We are not part of a ritual," a deep voice replies from behind me, his heavy boots walk closer, " we just have some questions."

I lift my head back to meet green eyes staring back at mine, determined.

For a werewolf he is sure hot; raven hair, five o'clock shadow, and a chiseled jaw.

"And it still doesn't explain the chair," I snide at him with an overly sweet voice.

Scoffing, he nods at the teenagers. The role around my wrists and feet are loosening allowing me to rise from the chair. I stretch my arms above my head flexing my aching muscles before turning around.

Of course the other wolves would be in high school but the lone adult one with blue eyes looks similar to the green eye grumpy dog. The teen wolves eye my legs as the shirt is lifted to my mid-thigh.

"So on to the questions," I start putting my arms to my side, the shirt stops just above my knees.

"Where were you last night," green eyed wolf asks gruffly.

I'm guessing he isn't the friendliest in the bunch.

"At home, alone," I answer.

"Where are your parents," Scott steps up to ask.

I turn my head towards him casting a sad frown.

"Dead, from a plane accident," I lie with ease, my heart doesn't flutter.

Lydia holds her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Do you know what happened last night, with the electricity cut off," the older wolf asks from behind the green eyed one.

"No, I just light some candles before I passed out. What is with all the questions, am I in trouble," I ask frantic looking at all of them.

"No," Allison speaks, holding my arm in a friendly way, "there was a small fire at your house and you were lying on the floor unresponsive without any clothes on. We were afraid that you may have been raped."

I can hear her heart skip, lie. I mirror a look of horror on my face. There was no fire; I can smell my candles all the way from here. Naked, well I know why that happened.

"Oh my gosh, oh gosh," I gasp holding my hand to my chest as if it was broken.

Her hand rubs up and down my arm trying to soothe me and Lydia hugs my side. In the mist of acting I can recall that I am not friends with the girls, we are on two different sides of the coin. I am the head cheerleader who only sits with her crowd and they are now the new outcasts. Maybe they are just as good actresses as I.

"It's alright," a deeper authority voice causes me to snap my head up.

"Until your house is repaired by your insurance you can stay with us, Allison and I," he suggests but I can feel it is more like commanded.

So even hunter papa Argent is in this as well, I am truly shocked by this revelation.

"I...I don't know what to say," I stutter in embarrassment.

"It is okay, Raquel. You can stay with us till everything is normal," Allison says with a small smile on her face.

There is no way out of this, they have their suspicions about me and if I deny they will know something is up. I look around the living room to the new twins' faces, Isaac, blue eyed wolf, Chris Argent, Lydia, Allison and Scott. I'm trapped in the middle of the wolves den.

"Thanks, till everything is normal," I nod meekly.

As if I am part of the group before I know nothing is ever normal in Beacon Hills.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sleepover

I never had a sleepover with girls when I was younger. No ice cream sundaes or s'mores, not even scary movies with friends. Now thinking about it I didn't have any memories of my childhood. It is all a blur. Now I'm having a semi-permanent sleepover with a mini hunter and a full fledge hunter.

Exciting.

Like a whirlwind Allison gave me a tour of the apartment as well as the guest bedroom next to hers which has a jack and Jill bathroom between us. If staying under the same roof isn't hard enough, sharing a bathroom is to the point of barely tolerable.

I'm a normal teenager girl who just so happens to live on her own whose house is 'burnt' down. I can handle everything myself, I have been for a while. Sitting on the bed with my phone and car keys to my Shelby Mustang that is downstairs in the parking garage I hear Chris coming towards my room. Thankfully Allison provided me with a pair of yoga shorts and flip flops before she dashed out the door saying she was going to check on Isaac who was in the hospital.

"Raquel, are you dressed," the hunter asks behind the door.

"Yes I'm covered," I reply as I hold a pillow to my lap.

The door eases open as he greets me with an uneasy smile. I offer one back.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are alright," he questions.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. Just going to take the rape kit," I point to the small kit on the side table.

"Good, good. I know that you are afraid but just know that I am here if you need someone to talk to," he offers.

I nod before looking down at my hands, hoping this unpleasant conversation would end.

"Right. Well I have a few errands to run around the city, you have my number if you need anything," he responds before closing the door.

I wait till I hear the front door closes before collapsing back into the plush made bed for the next few weeks. A relief sigh escapes my lips as I reply all the events that happened.

Nogitsune, Oni, werewolves, hunters and banshee oh my.

What an eventful forty eight hours this has been.

I look at the rape kit raising my nose to it. I know for a fact that I never was so what is the point of taking it. Hopping off the bed I slide it under it before taking my phone and keys. Everyone has seem to leave why can't I? Slowly I walk down the hall to the elevator doors passing by the office that I'm banned from entering. As for as they know don't know that is where they keep some of the hundreds of weaponry they own. Everything to haunt the supernatural but I don't think for every species.

The elevator doors open and I step in as it carries me to the garage. The coldness of the garage flows off my skin as I sit in my car. I never been the flashy type but something about this car makes my heart race in excitement. Even if I can smell the stench of wolf in it. And a certainly the green eyed one known as Derek was behind the wheel. Unlocking my glove compartment, I take a few bills from my hundred stacks to go to the mall. If what I know is true is that my house and I are being monitored by my favorite wolves. Taking my role of teenager I call a few cheerleaders to meet me at the mall for some shopping. Because I live in Allison's hand me downs like seriously, no.

Four hours, one grand worth of clothes and two cheerleaders later, I return back to the Argent apartment with a set of new clothes on. Not saying Allison's style of slightly edgy boutique clothes wasn't my style but I am a few inches taller and curvier than the brunette. My black crop top and high waist pants with my platform heels is more of my taste. I even managed to get my tresses down leaving it freshly straighten down my back.

The town is buzzing; Stiles is missing. Even Maggie and Maria are a little worried while we were shopping. As much as they think he is odd and slightly weird, they fear that he is road kill somewhere. After the deaths of random people in town who wouldn't be. But I know he isn't dead, he is close but not entirely. A text message buzzes in my hand as I drop the shopping bags on the bed.

 _Stuck at the hospital, will be back later in the evening. - Allison._

Probably watching over Isaac, I heard her and Scott talking about it while we are in the loft. And Stiles is behind the electricity going out around town causing a few citizens to die. This demon does live up to his name. Mischievous.

A satisfied sigh leaves my bruised lips as I zip up my shirt, I feel like I just took a hit of cocaine. The warm, free feeling is addicting and puts my body at ease. My pores open up to drift an irresistible scent in the air, I will be hard to resist.

"So when are we going to do this again."

I look over my shoulder at the lacrosse player putting on his shirt. The scratch marks on his back are trickling in blood. He is built like a brick wall with skilled fingers but he is too rough for what I desire.

"Never, you will forget this happened. You will walk out of here and not look back," I command.

My voice echoes in his head as he takes demand and leaves with a glaze over his eyes.

Flexing my neck I take a seat on the bench in the boys' lacrosse locker room. The swirl of today's events ambushes my mind as I try to make sense of it all.

Stiles is back and the Coach Fitz is shot mysteriously. On top it all a fake bomb on a school bus and the real one at the police station.

I need to distance myself from this, I did a good job before so why is it hard to resist. I know the answer but I swallow it like a horse pill. Anyone can sense the danger in this situation; it would be smart to move. It would raise questions if I left in the middle of the night but I would be farther away from what is going to happen in this town.

I can't help but feel a little apathetic, all this time since Scott turned into a werewolf I could have helped. Completely against my character but I feel like I could have made a difference. These kids have no idea what is out there, the danger outside their little town.

'You have no part in this fight, it is better than being dead,' I remind myself.

Besides the wolves can handle it the situation better than I ever could.

Even if they can't be trusted, no one can be trusted.

With that statement, I gather myself walking out of the empty locker room. The halls have been evacuated from the bomb threat earlier but I can smell something in the halls. Like wet fur.

"You must tell me what fragrance you are using, it is heavenly," I hear someone ask.

Turning around I am met face to face with the older blue eyed werewolf.

"How do you know it's me," I ask folding my arms over my chest.

His gaze looks over me sinking in all of my curves.

"There is no one else here but you," he chuckles.

Feeling his laugh is not genuine, I set back causing him to step forward. I haven't been around dogs to know they can pick up on the scent. I guess with their excellent sense of smell it would be almost like catnip to cats.

"I have to go, you know study, after school activities, boyfriends," I snide looking for a way out.

"I can hardly blame you, as beautiful as you are it must be hard to keep boys at bay," he whispers stepping even closer.

"Yes boys, who I like very much," I respond turning away.

His hand wraps around my arm slamming me to the lockers. He inhales my hair as his other hand cages me in.

"There is no reason to be mean. Unlike boys in high school I am all man. I can give you things now little boy can give you," he husks in my ear.

Is this guy for real? This is truly one of the funniest things I have ever witnessed. If only he knew.

Swiftly I turn us over, him pinned to the lockers by my hand. A flirtatious smirk on my face is all a façade, but seeing how he is staring at my chest he doesn't notice.

"Let me make something clear," I say drawing my words out with seduction while pressing the heel of my palm into his chest till I hear a crack. He groans in pain but my eyes stare up into his challenging him to phase.

"Stick to women around your age. Because I'm not interested," I sneer before walking away.

The sound of my heels and his rapid heartbeat is the only thing I hear.

* * *

 **Please review if you like this. Feel free to ask question. :-)**

 _ **MsJennyLin**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Busted

"You have reached Chris Argent; I can't answer the phone right. Please leave a message-," I slam my thumb on my iPhone screen ending the call.

This had to be the seventh call I sent to him along with countless text messages to Allison wondering where they are.

So much for southern hospitality.

This would be the day that I forgot to take the spare key.

I could just go back to my house but it could look suspicious if someone is watching it. Or if the fox demon is there waiting.

I cringe at the thought of bumping into him again; I would take having to deal with the perv wolf again any day. Something is wrong outside of Stiles' situation I can feel it. Argent is gone but I know he isn't a man who just suddenly disappears without notice.

Frustrated, I push to start my car before driving out of the student parking lot. It is close to being dark and I would like to just eat something to settle my stomach. I look around the street hoping to get some tacos when I pull up to a red light. Drumming my thumbs on the steering wheel I carelessly look over to see Scott, Stiles and some new girl rushing to the veterinarian clinic.

No, no, not good.

My hunger is gone and an urge to protect them sets in. Cursing in the wind, I turn the car into the lot parking behind a Jeep.

"What are you guys doing," I ask stepping out of the car.

"Raquel, what are you doing here," Scott questions, "never mind just inside quickly."

Stiles scrambles to open the door as the Oni appears.

Kira whips out a sword and she and Scott tries to fight it off.

"Hurry up," I half whisper and half scream at Stiles.

Thankfully he opens it but I hear a grunt from Scott.

I look up to see a sword stabbed in the middle of his stomach.

"Get him inside! Get him inside," the new girl screams as she tries to fight off an Oni.

Quickly I grab on to his arm and carry him in as Kira follows behind. I follow Stiles lead as the Asian girl and I carry Scott. We lay him next to the metal bench as the girl freaks out.

"Stop. It's okay," he whispers looking at the sword.

I sat on the bench swinging my legs as if everything is normal. The girl and Scott look up as if I grew two heads.

"What," I ask, patting down my skirt.

"How are you not freaking out right now," she question putting her sword down.

Before I can get a say anything Stiles smash her head on the bench. I scoot back ready to jump but his hand catches my ankle pulling me to the floor hard. My head bounces hard against the bench sending stars in my vision.

I groan in pain as I lie next to the girl.

"Where do you think you're going, Raquel. The party is just beginning," he chuckles darkly before turning to Scott.

He pushes the sword in Scott deeper, twisting it in his stomach.

"You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a Nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain."

He looks at me, tightening his grip on my ankle till a sickening crunch noise echoes in the room. I scream in pain.

"She knows, she knew all this time," he says before looking back at Scott.

"This morning, you took it from Isaac, and then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Now, give it to me," he says placing his other hand on his face.

I can feel my energy leaving my body as he takes strength from Scott and I. Even though I have fed early, I feel like I am left with just enough to be breathing. Everything is moving in slow motion, my eyelids are getting too heavy.

"You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn to not trust a fox," he gloats before looking back at me.

I try to lift myself up but my body is too weak. My eyes close as my consciousness is slipping away.

"Especially a succubi."

I can't say awake, it is too late.

* * *

 _'I never encountered a succubus before, Scott. As long as I been alive I didn't think they exist but I'm not surprised.'_

 _'What do we do with her, is she dangerous.'_

 _'I don't know guys; she tried to save us from those Oni. She can't be entirely evil._ _Besides she is a cheerleader.'_

 _'We can't take that kind of risk. After all we have been through she could kill us.'_

I woke up gasping for air but I can feel my body is tied down. The room is spinning and the figures are moving from side to side. I close my eyes shut for a few seconds as my nausea settles down. Slowly one by one I open them to be greeted by a blinding overhead light. I can tell the bump behind my head is gone but the flesh is still tender. My ankle is healed as well.

"Y'all have a problem with tying people down," I grunt as the figure faces become clearer.

Scott, Allison, and one face I don't know.

"We wouldn't if you weren't a threat to us," Allison says rudely.

I look down on myself to see I am strapped down by thick chains. Even if I had all my strength I couldn't but these chains off of me.

"Trust me I am not a threat," I answer noticing my throat is parched.

"Kind of hard to believe," the dark skin man says.

"I'm guessing trust is earned and not given in the wolf pack, am I correct," I question looking at all of their faces. "If you untie me I will answer all of your questions."

"What is stopping us from killing you now," Scott challenges flashing his red eyes.

I chuckle I flash my own completely black ones as my face morphs into Allison's. They step back in shock as the rest of my body forms like hers.

"Because, you are going to want to hear what I got to say."

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite and/or review. I would love to hear some feed back from you.**

 ** _-MsJennyLin_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Succubus 101

"So let me get this straight. You are a 116 year old succubus from Texas who just so happens to pretend to be a teenager who is also a cheerleader," Scott clarifies.  
I can hear the wheels turning in his head as I bit into my fifth taco. The explosion of flavor satisfies my stomach but not my actual physical being. One thing I love about California, they know the true meaning of Mexican food.  
"Head cheerleader," I correct him with my mouth full.  
The silence of them trying to understand is amusing, this is the first time I have opened out my species. I guess explaining to Scott, Allison, Kira and the vet also known as Deaton in a little taco shack off the main road is the way to break it down to them.  
"How do I know when I have crossed a succubus," Scott asks not bothering to eat his burrito.  
"You normally don't unless she finishes having sex then you can smell something sweet in the air. It is hard to resist especially those with a good sense of smell. If you had intercourse with you she takes your energy without you noticing," I answer.  
"So that means-"  
"Yes, I just had sex with someone just before I ran into y'all at the clinic."  
He looks a little disgusted by my bluntness but there is no reason to sugar coat it. It's not like he and Allison haven't done the deed before.  
"Otherwise it is hard to spot us; we can take the form of any woman with just a few minor consequences."  
"Consequences?" Deaton asks.  
"Breaking bones. And if we take the fake appearance for too long it makes it hard to change back, "I answer.  
I finish my taco before balling up the wrapper.  
"Fascinating," he takes a sip of his Coke.  
"What else can you do," Kira asks excitedly.  
"Well aside from the regular supernatural smell, sight, healing factor I can compel men at will."  
That seems to shock Scott as he sat in between the girls. The buds of his cheeks turn a soft pink as he avoids eye contact. It is kind of cute.  
"What made you decide to go to a high school?" Deaton seems to ask some interesting questions.  
I expect some stupid ones from the teenagers but they are smarter than what I take them for.  
"Boys hormones are off the charts when they enter the adolescent stage of their lives. With their growing bodies evolving is hard to resist not preying on them while they are so young. Also they are very horny. "  
The table was silent as the words ran through their heads. I have been doing this for over a century, the amount of men I have slept with could fill Manhattan and a little bit of New Jersey. There is no shame to my game, it is what I am.  
"Wow," Kira finally says.  
The others nod in agreement.  
"If that is all there is I am going to go home. My home. The one you claim had a fire," I joke before picking up my blazer from the back of my chair.  
Scott jumps out of his seat gasping my wrist. My eyebrow rises looking at his hand to his face causing him to quickly let go.  
"What if we need your help? Will you help us," he asks.  
Damn, I only expected to help once; I'm shocked that he would even ask.  
"Look Scott, I'm no fighter. I don't have super speed or super strength like you and the other wolves. My abilities don't exactly fit in the category of super hero."  
"Anyone can make a difference, even you, Raquel."  
Well if his statement didn't make me feel motivated to help I don't know what will. The cons out way the pros but after living life on the safe track I could use a little excitement in my life.  
"I guess I could help out occasionally," I smirk, "see y'all in school."  
I walk away to my car on a full stomach but my body is still barely surviving. I unlock my phone browsing through the many numbers till I randomly select one. The phone rings about four times before a sleepy voice answers.  
"Hey this is Raquel, can you meet me at the park? It will only take ten minutes."

* * *

I decided not to go to school the next day when I arrived home. After all the craziness with the fox demon I needed a quick feed to get my energy level back up and quick. The basketball player who I previously worked with on a project had a little crush on me so he didn't put up a fuss when I asked him to meet me at the park. I got to feed from his lust and he got laid, it's an even exchange. I compelled him to go home and to forget what happened and I went home.  
The smell of dog invaded my nostrils as I walked in my house. There isn't a doubt in my mind that they swept through here twice looking for anything suspicious. I'm just glad they didn't find my vault under one of my kitchen cabinets.  
Stepping over the solid candle waxes in my living room I head to the kitchen to check. I reach it pushing some pots to the side and opened up the secret vault. I place my thumb on the scanner and twist the combination till it opens. I reach for the enclosed box next to my gold bars and stacks of cash. Its not the money I am worried about. Taking a deep breath I put the object in the box and closed it.  
It's now safe, good.  
The heavy breath outside stops me from picking it back up. It is uneasy and reeks of anxiety which makes me feel kind of the same.  
I silently close the vault and move the pots and pans in place before quickly making my way to my front door. I open it before he can knock which makes him jump back in shock. My lips curl back in a small smile as I look him over, he has gained some of his sanity back. Even if it is for a moment. The paleness in his skin isn't as bad as it was before and the colors on his cheeks tell me he is nervous.  
I lean on the door frame soaking him in. I guess it didn't take them too long to tell him who or what I am. My thirst for him is electrified as I remember the night I almost had him, even if it was just his flesh. I should feel shallow and pathetic but I push it down. Why he is here is my question?  
"Hi Raquel," he greets trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Hello Stiles."

* * *

 _ **Wow, I just want to say thank you everyone who has followed, favorite and review! It makes me happy to see people reading my work. I will be publishing a new chapter every other day so stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MsJennyLin**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Explanation

"Would you like some tea, I have chamomile and green if you like," I ask from my kitchen.

"No...I am good. Thanks for offering," he hesitates.

I walk out with a glass of water as he fidgets on my couch twirling his thumbs. Since our freshman year he has only made eye contact with me twice before he runs away in embarrassment. It is cute in my opinion.

I sit on the magenta fainting couch on the opposite side of him. The questions are balled up inside of his head; he doesn't know where to start so I guess I have to start.

"Your friends have asked me a lot of questions already. I just don't want everyone on campus to know what I am," I say taking a sip of water.

He looks up before blowing out a hot breath.

"Of course you don't, we would expect the same from you."

Two minutes pass before he clears his throat.

"I heard everything, Raquel. When I was here that night when that...thing had some control. You tried to have sex with me when you know it wasn't me," he spits in anger.

Sighing, I set down my cup on my glass coffee table. The feeling of regret isn't something I have experienced a lot but now it hits me hard.

"I know and it is something I have to deal with. I'm not a creature that takes something like this serious. You have to understand that I am sorry if you felt like I was using you," I apologize.

For some reason I want his acceptance and forgiveness. From what I see in school is that he is loyal to his friends and weirdly I want that as well from him. He sits there in silence while my clock ticks away time.

"So a succubus, huh," he chuckles lightly.

I know he is trying to ease the tension and I'm grateful for that even though I have yet proven my loyalty to him and his friends.

"Yeah that is what I am," I chuckle back.

"So when I tried to talk to you a while back, you rejected me. Why?"

I laugh nervously pushing my hair out my face. That is a question I really don't want to answer.

* * *

 _The school was trembling in fear as another death was exposed. Students were advised to stay at home and the police officers were enforcing a city wide curfew. The deaths looked the same which made me believe the bodies maybe part of a serial killing. But after three killings of virgins I had a feeling it was more than that. I played dumb to it as I was walking to the library from cheerleading practice. My sweaty neon sports bra was replaced with a tight tank top that hugs my figure and my spandex short cupped my ass perfectly. Thankfully it was free period so I decided to spend it on a nap before taking a shower for my next class._

 _Eyes follow me as I took a seat in the back of the library hoping to not be disturbed. My head rests in my arms on a desk as I close my eyes before the smell of fast food invades my space._

 _"Hi Raquel," a voice meekly says._

 _Sighing in irritation I open one eye to look at the teen sitting next to me._

 _"What," I grunt._

 _"Nothing I just was wondering why are you in the library," he asks looking away from me._

 _"To sleep and not be disturbed," I growl lowly._

 _"Well I thought you might be studying since The PSATs' are coming up. I thought maybe we can study together sometime," he asks ignoring my warning._

 _After being in school for so many years I learned just about everything but I play off as a regular student. It is Lydia who has the highest grade point average in our class. Before I can reject his offer, an intoxicating smell comes from him. My eyes spring open as I look at him. I guess he senses I'm looking at him he looks back. His chocolate brown eyes holds mine as his cheeks and ears turn red. His throat tightens as I continue to stare at him. I overheard his crush obsession with Lydia and many times before but I have always brushed it off thinking like many teenager boys he would grow out of it. I guess today won't be that day. Besides from ease dropping on his and Scott's conversation the boy has not been with anyone._

 _"I don't think so," I say rushing to pull myself off the chair._

 _He looks up at me surprised by my rudeness as I speed walk away from him and out the library. It is not like I am being a bitch; I just don't want to take the boy's virginity just to save his life and risk killing him._

* * *

"I knew the only reason why you came to me was that you didn't want to be a virgin anymore. As honored as I should be I wouldn't be able to control myself and put you in harm's way," I answer.

The embarrassment of my revelation is apparent on his freckled covered face.

"So you knew," he awkwardly asks rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, your virginity is a sacred thing, Stiles. You should give it to someone you really cares."

"Do you care, Raquel?"

"I care about your safety more than anything," I say.

It is not a complete lie but I don't want to go into details how if I lose control I could rip out his heart and eat it exposing my true self. The overwhelming energy of a virgin is like taking the most deadly drug in the world; one hit then you want more.

He looks satisfied with answer before stand up. I walk behind him as he makes it to my door avoiding the candles. He turns around before opening the door.

"Thanks Raquel, I will see you around campus," he says offering his hand.

I shake it before he opens the door, leaving to his jeep.

"Yeah I will see you around," I whisper to myself, closing the door.

I lean against the door with my hand over my chest, I can hear my heart pounding faster like never before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reunion

Stiles Stilinski has been in a mental hospital known as the Echo House for three days and out for one or two. I never step foot there but the aura of the place makes my neck hair rise in warning. That place has too many secrets and too many deaths, definitely not a place where you would find a succubus.  
As for me, I have been laying in the sun without any clothes and my shades on. The warm rays give my milk chocolate colored skin some tone as I float in my pool. These moments are what I enjoy the most.  
That is until people start finding out where you live.  
"I would advise not hiding in the bushes if you are going to be loud," I half way yell.  
There was hardly any noise but I can sense them in the distance.  
"You are going to get skin cancer if you stay out in the sun all day," an exotic voice said.  
A toothy smile reaches my face as I look up, he sat at the edge of the pool lightly kick his feet in the water. His olive tone shirtless skin radiates in the sun and his chestnut locks are in a man bun. The black speedo is hardly holding on his waist.  
"Miguel, darling," I greet happily.  
"Hello my tropical princess."  
I twist off my float swimming up to him; his bulging arms lift me up to his chest, hugging me tight to his rippling skin. With my chest against his I can't hear his heart beat.  
"I have missed you, te amo," he says in my neck.  
I hold on to his face kissing his cheeks. My heart swells in joy as I gaze into his forest green eyes. He has to be one of the most gorgeous beings I have ever come across.  
"What brings you to Beacon Hills, love," I ask sitting on his lap.  
"Just visiting Los Angeles before my flight back to Rio. I just wanted to stop by and say hello."  
Miguel like I is a creature of pleasure as we like to say. As my opposite he is an Incubus who preys on women, we met forty years ago when I vacationed there during Carnival. He assumed I was a human and I did the same until it came down to having sex. Incubus and Succubus repel against each other since we can't get any energy from each other. Miguel and I laughed that night when we realized we are of the same species and looked for a couple who wanted to experiment. Ever since then we have remained friends.  
"Well I am glad you decided to see me," I gush while holding him close to me.  
"Yes, yes. But it seems like you have been taking good care of yourself even if it reeks of wolf in this town," he cheekily says.  
"It isn't so bad after you get used to it," I reply.  
He laughs heartily as my cell phone rings. I frown at it seeing the name flash in bright letters.  
"Answer love, I have to go anyways. I expect you to come to Rio during the summer," he says placing me on the edge of the pool before jumping over my fence.  
I stare at the spot he sat at, wishing he would say for a little bit longer. My phone rings again and I slide it to answer.  
"What do you want, Scott," I answer slightly irritated.  
"We need your help, he is back. The Nogitsune has taken over Stiles' body."

* * *

It didn't take me long to figure out where Scott lives. It is a small town but for some reason I haven't been on this street. I have managed to park outside the colonial house before stepping out walking towards the door. I knock on the door looking over the porch; it reminds me of those plantation houses I have seen after the Civil War in Georgia. The door swings open and a middle aged tan woman answers it. Seeing her kind brown eyes I instantly believe it is Scott's mother.  
"You must be Raquel, I'm Melissa, Scott's mother please come in," she says moving over so I can walk in.  
The smell of wolves hits me with a punch, this is definitely the wolves den. I follow the chattering before I see him laying upward on a couch. His void eyes stare at me with mischief as I walk around the couch. The talking starts to mute as I take a seat on the opposite couch not breaking eye contact. I can hear the breathing of everyone around me as I break eye contact with the possessed teenager who has duct tape over his mouth. Deaton, Lydia, Scott and Melissa stand a distance away from Stiles.  
I cockily flash a smile before turning towards 'Stiles'. His eyes burn into my flesh as he rapidly breathes in and out.  
"Do you want to say something, fox? Wolf got your tongue," I laugh at my stupid joke before looking back to the frowning group.  
"Why isn't he tied up? He is dangerous," I ask.  
"He is paralyzed with kanima venom. It should hold him for a few hours," Deaton answers.  
Melissa sits next to me trying to avoid touching me. He starts sniffling which moves Melissa, crocodile tears runs down his flushed face. I shake my head, he is definitely a trickster. I look back at the group who moved to the kitchen to talking about a plan but Scott thinks the only way to save Stiles is by turning him into a werewolf.  
"Really, Melissa? I shed one tear? That's all it takes? Come on," I turn around to hear Stiles mocking Melissa.  
I turn out their conversation till I notice Melissa's face curling up in hurt and anger. Deciding that the conversation was over, I take the strip of tape and smack it back over his lips.  
"I think we have had enough of your talking," I reply before sitting back down.  
"This isn't you, Stiles," she pleads.  
"It is now," I mumble accidently.  
She looks back at me before quickly get up and moving to the group. It is several minutes before they decide to come into the living room. Lydia for some reason takes a seat next to me, analyzing me over like a lab rat.  
"So you are a succubus," she comments.  
"Yeah, banshee?"  
She nods her head.  
"Peter will be coming shortly," Scott announces before looking at me confused and suspicion.  
It felt like whatever warmth was in the house left when he said the name. Something tells me that the person coming is more hurtful than useful. An uneasy feeling floats in my stomach as I look at the sour faces.  
"Who is Peter?"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! It deeply warms my unbeating heart, jk! I will love to hear what you have to say about Raquel.**_

 _ **Until next time, MsJennyLin**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Redemption Song

Needless to say I don't like Peter but it seems like the others weren't fond of him as well. When he arrived to the McCall residence I scowled at the blue eyed man, or should I say wolf. The stench of greed radiated off of him as he caught my eye. Like the dog he is he growled at me flashing his wolf eyes as if it is supposed to be intimating.

The group switches their eyes from him to me then back to him.

"I'm guessing you have met before," Scott asks standing between us.

Peter stood against the wall on the opposite side of the room of me.

"She attacked me at the high school the other day."

I suck my teeth leaning back in the sofa with my arms crossed.

"If you are going to say it, say the whole truth. I only reacted because you tried to press up on me."

Scott looked shocked at Peter before shaking his head.

"I don't want to know and truthfully it doesn't matter. We need your help, Peter."

Respecting his wish I drop it and so does Peter. He moved behind Stiles analyzing him over.

"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf bite."

"You don't think it would work?" Scott asks.

"This is more a war of the mind than the body. There are better methods to winning this battle."

"What kind of methods?"

"We're going to get into his head."

I have never heard of going into someone's head, I didn't know it was humanly possible. But I'm no werewolf specialist; their abilities are foreign to me.

"So, do we have a plan?" I ask.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles." Peter answers. "Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He looks at Lydia and her face pales a little in uncertainty.

"Oh." She whispers.

"So what do we do if we find him?" Scott questions Peter.

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow. Try to give him back control of his mind, his body."

Lydia still unsure asks, "Could you elaborate on the 'somehow'?"

"It's not feeling very specific at the moment. Improvise."

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asks suspiciously.

 _Another trick?_

So it is confirmed, he is no good. Peter places his hand over his chest dramatically. "When are you people going to start trusting me?"

Everyone looks at him accusingly.

"I meant him."

Deaton steps up clearing his throat, everyone looks at him.

"Oh. Scott, we're running out of time."

Scott nods at him before flashing his claws. His sharp dark claws. The same ones that can slice an arm off of a body.

Suddenly I feel uneasy; this is the first time I am in a room with wolves. Aside from being in school when there was Scott and three others I didn't know but my identity was hidden. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to help Scott if he needed it but I was foolish enough to ignore what dangers come when agreeing to this.

Abruptly I stand up before walking outside ignoring the confused glances. The cool breeze touches me sending my curly locks dancing in the wind. The weather dropped dramatically when I left my pool. My pink Victoria's Secret hoodie, black skinny jeans and uggs keep me warm as I sat on one of the steps. The weather never bothered me but I can't help tug the ends of the sleeves to cover my shaking hands.

"You are going to catch a cold," a soft voice of Melissa.

I didn't turn around but a light weight covers my shoulders. I touch the wooly material running my fingers on the woven designs. She takes a seat next to me now wearing a chunky sweater. She looks ahead at the street caught in her own world.

"How do you get used to this," I ask her out the blue.

She looks at me with warmth and kindness. Something I have never felt before.

"I take it day by day. Some days it's hard but others it's not so bad." She chuckles. "Even if my son is a werewolf, it's hasn't change what he was but enhances his personality."

"Being a supernatural I thought you would have more knowledge about this than anyone," she comments.

I hold the blanket closer.

"I haven't had anyone tell me what is going on, I had to learn while growing up alone," I said.

"How did you know that wasn't Stiles," she asked.

"He has a certain smell about him, he doesn't smell like Stiles."

"Oh," she nods. "Did you ever kill anyone?"

I'm surprised no one asked me that question until now, but you don't normally hear about a homicide caused by a succubus on the news.

I look down at my hands, remembering how it has been covered in blood too many times. The memories of how I lost control or how I did it for the pleasure of the hunt. The blood of too many men that can't come back. They are missed by their families and friends and no one knows what has happened to them.

"Yes, it is something I won't forgive myself for," I say with a heavy heart.

Moments of silence pass between us, the sound of the wind blowing. She reaches for my hand, wrapping her warm hand with mine. I can feel her blood pulsing through her hand to her heart.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Raquel. The fact that you are here means something. You have a purpose, a meaning to life. You aren't the same person you were before," she says in kindness.

I can't help but smile at her, she maybe a few decades younger than me but she cares more wisdom than anyone I know.

Maybe that is why I am here, not because I am tired of sitting on the sidelines. I have watched Beacon Hills change with dangers and mysteries and I coward away like a cat. I came wanting to stop greater evils for redemption.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the reviews! Please comment/follow/favorite if you like this chapter!_**

 ** _MsJennyLin_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pain

It didn't take long until Melissa walked back inside to check up on Scott, Lydia and Stiles. I decided instead of sitting on the porch that I would sit in my car and listen to the radio. The werewolf business isn't not my forte and I don't want to intrude on the process, besides I can hear perfectly from here.

My thumb drums on my steering wheel as a Justin Bieber sang plays. As much of a douche bag he is he makes some good songs.

 _I wonder what Stiles listen to?_

Probably some techno, I saw him at a blackout party a few weeks back. He is a terrible dancer but he was entertaining. His lanky arms moved wildly and offbeat to the music but he didn't care. He was having fun so that was all that mattered.

Me, I had on a neon pink crop top, a pair of black short and fuzzy go go boots to complete my look. The green and pink neon paint was drawn all over my toned stomach and arms. Some of the cheerleaders, Ginger and Cassidy tagged along with me resembling the same attire as I. I wasn't friends with them but there is an understanding code that cheerleaders stuck together.

Stupid, I know.

Regardless we had fun until the green eyed wolf kicked everyone out. Before that when I was dancing with some senior, I saw a shadow figure with a mask in the dark. My eye sight is A1 so I knew it wasn't my mind playing tricks. The fact it was here was enough ammo to get the heck out. We left in my car, ate In-and-out and slept over Cassidy's house. The thought of being at home alone made me cautious. I learned the name of the masked shadow when we had school the next day.

 _Oni_.

I had as much knowledge on it as Ginger in AP Physics. I went home and used Wikipedia to search it and came up with a huge list of Eastern supernatural beings. There are more of us out there and Beacon Hills barely scratched the surface.

I can smell a supernatural but I try not to make contact with them. I'm not a fighter, more of a cat that runs from danger. I shapeshift to mask my scent and blend with the crowd to stay hidden.

I shake my head of my cowardliness and turn up the radio as another song plays. I didn't even hear or sense anyone until something blunt hit me in the head sending my head to hit the window hard. I wasn't prepared and I couldn't stay awake.

* * *

A whimpering noise to the left of me stirred me out of my sleep. My head felt spacey like it was full of helium. I couldn't smell anything familiar except a light perfume.

"Raquel, please wake up," something or someone cried in a panic.

Panic, fear.

The smell of it radiates in the mildew air around us.

"Please wake up," it says louder than before.

I turn to look at it, the bright colors on them swirled together. I never felt anything like it before. It tapped my face making everything clear up a bit. She looked distraught and sickly. Her eyes stared into mine with unquestionably concern.

"Lydia," I ask.

My throat hurts so much, everything hurts. From what I can tell we are in a tunnel, we are the only ones here. My head hurts and I can taste a little blood in my mouth.

"Raquel, thank gosh you are awake. Come we got to get moving," she says.

She holds my arm but I can't feel her touch. I can't feel anything. My breathe comes out in frantic, what is going on?

"She won't be able to move, I injected her with lidocaine so she won't be moving for a while," a different voice says from a distance.

I look over my shoulder and see him walking towards us. His face is pale and the dark bags under his eyes.

I growl as he comes closer and Lydia holds on to my arm as a sense of security. The once goofy smile I admired looked sinister as his soulless eyes stared into mine. I can feel my eyes changing, weakly challenging him to come closer.

"What, Raquel? Here I thought you would be happy to see me," he mocks as he squats in front of me.

He looks just like him but I can't hear anything. I can't hear his heartbeat.

"Where are we? Where is Stiles?"

He laughs leaning closer to me, moving a strand of my hair out my face. His touch is cold and hard on my face.

"Why worry about Stiles? He is slowly dying besides I am here now. We are alone," he trails his hand on my thigh before looks over at Lydia with a predator smile, "unless Lydia wants to join in on a threesome."

"You are sick. You are not going to win," she spits in hatred.

"You see, I'm a thousand year old fox. We are just playing my game." He laughs, he grabs hold of my neck pulling me in.

"We are going to play all night long."

I dread what he has in mind for fun.

* * *

Silence is golden but when you can tell someone wants to say something then it is annoying. I can hear her clear her throat five times now and I can see her body shift on the cold stairs.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

I turned my head to glare at her but with one eye swollen shut I probably look like a pirate.

"I will be alright," I whisper, my lip busted.

I will be better after I feed, the drug is slow to wear off but I can feel every bruise, every bite on my raw skin. The fucking demon hit a new low after he forced himself in me, my pain was his pleasure. He dragged me off to some corner away from Lydia where he raped me. It is better than him preying on her; I can handle it I repeated to myself when he was thrusting in me raw. I can handle the pain. If I hadn't been drugged I probably could have ran out with Lydia, I feel so hopeless.

"I am so sorry, Raquel. I'm sorry what ever happened to you," her voice cracks under pressure.

Her tears run down her dirty face and I can't help but feel something towards the strawberry blonde girl. Even if she asked me a stupid question. Just looking at my battered appearance you can tell I'm not fine. I'm nowhere near it. Because I'm too weak, I am in the worst pain I have ever been. My back is painfully against the wall as we sit side by side by some stairs.

"If you apologize again I'm going to scream," I mumble to myself.

Her hand lays over mine, trying to get some sort of comfort and reassurance. Out of some of my broken fingers I wrap my unbroken pinky with hers.

"We will be alright," I assure her.

Even with the words coming out my mouth I am unsure if we will be.

* * *

 ** _WOW! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, they keep me motivated to write more chapters. Please tell me what you think and if you have questions please feel free to ask._**

 ** _Love, MsJennyLin_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hopeless

His teeth punctured my neck as his hands gripped my sides. He violated the one place a woman held with pride but for me it felt numbing. Numb as he grunted through my walls, numb when he bit on my nipple and numb when he climaxed all over my chest. I had to get my prey every few days but this is not for enjoyment, or pain. I can't feed from someone; or _something_ that has no physical body. His dark eyes never wavered from mine when he started this assault. I held the stare showing that I am not easily wavered, I have been highly disrespected to the degree of a succubus. My heated glare spoke more volumes than words, **I will get my vengeance**.

* * *

"They'll find us."

I painfully turn my head to look at Lydia as she spook to the Nogitsune. He gave her an amused smile pulling me closer to his chest. My muscles scream in pain as I try to get out of his tight grasp but I'm too weak.  
"My friends are going to find us."  
He groans before letting me go walking towards her. My body shifts to the wall hardly holding up.

"You think so? I myself, was kind of wondering what they're doing right now. What useless lead they're chasing.  
I wonder if maybe some of them have bigger problems to deal with right now.  
Are they really spending every minute looking for you? Or are they waiting for nightfall? Focused on some hopeless gesture to pass the time."

He is inches from her face with her enclosed by the bars at the end of the stairs. Everything in my body is telling me to get up, to protect her but I can barely move now. He used all my pain to drain my power and energy to keep me barely alive. But for what?  
"What do you want?" I ask.

He slowly turns from her to me.

"More."  
"More what?" She asks.

He turns back to her moving his hand towards her face, I growl in warning but it is as terrifying as a kitten hissing at a bird.

"The Trickster stories are all about food, Lydia. The Coyote, the Raven, the Fox. They're all hungry. I'm the same."

He turns from her to climb the stairs, his soulless eyes looking over my battered frame. Fear trembles my soul as he takes a seat next to me, his hand on my jean covered knee. He runs it over in a mockery of comfort.

"I just crave something a little different.  
I eat what you feel."

Suddenly his grip on my knee tightens as a loud snap fills the air. A piercing scream escapes my lips as the pain overcomes all the pain I had before. Tears run from my eyes as I try to conceal my screaming with my hands. His hand grips the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. Lydia stares in horror backing away into the rails, her tears matches mine.

"It is your pain that I want."

He moves my neck towards him, smashing his lips with mine in an angry kiss, his tongue tangles with mine tasting the tears running down my face. His nails puncture my neck and I can feel the little bit of life of me slipping away. Just before my life is completely over he lets go of my neck and lips, my breathing comes out rapid and raspy. He licks his lips before getting up to walk back down the stairs.

"It is your pain that satisfies me."

He is sick, disgusting but in the past was I any better? A demon is a demon no matter whom or what they prey on.

A familiar smell drifted into the mildew air causing both of us to stop. A relief sigh escapes my lips while a sinister smile comes on his. Lydia looks back and forth between us.

"They're here." I barely whisper.

Determination fills her eyes as the words sinks in.

"They're here. And I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you."

He grabs my arm forcefully brings me up on my feet. My body screams in protest as he drags me down each step.

"Good." He opens up the rail gate pushing me inside.

My body falls on the cold ground, I moan in agony as Lydia is pushed on top of me. The extra weight on my body is crushing my lungs making it hard to breathe. Black spots in my vision make everything hard to focus.

I can't do this anymore, I can't keep myself alive with this much pain and misery. Hell, I can't keep Lydia safe from this fox.

"Because that's exactly why I brought you. I needed to know when they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in."

The door screeches as he closes it standing in front of us. A black rod is in his hands as Lydia scrambles to get off of me. I could barely lift myself when four Onis' surrounded us; more fear trembled inside of me.

"Cause only when they're close, can I do this Lydia."

He breaks the rod before I lose my strength sending me back to the ground face first. I can smell blood coming from my temple as I lay almost dead.

Every bone and muscle in my body screamed for mercy as my eyes closed. The fact that I have lived this long is nothing short of a miracle seeing how I had to learn to survive on my own without guidance. I had to trust my instincts to get where I am now even if I am taking my last breaths. Out of all my wrongdoings I still fall short. I can't save Lydia, I can't save anyone.

"Raquel, stay with me," I heard from a distance.

The high pitched voice sounds like it is miles away, I can't open my good eye to see.

"Lydia, Raquel."

A deeper voice cries in panic.

"Over here. We are over here."

Sneakers sound as they run down stairs but still my ears are muffled to hear if they are near or far.

"What happened?"

"He beat her, he beat her badly."

"Raquel, say something! Please!"

I can't get my mouth to move but a small whimper comes out.

"We are going to get you out of her."

"We? Who else is here? Who came with you? Who else is here?"

I can sense panicked in the pitched voice as I give up. I couldn't hear the rest. I'm going to die and it all started when I moved to Beacon Hills, California.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone, Happy Holidays!_**

 ** _MsJennyLin_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tease

I know I didn't die but I sure did feel like it for a while. My body is sore but no longer in pain. I stretch out my limbs before opening my eyes. The sun shines through my sheer drapes into my room.

My room?

Shocked, I rise up to look around.

How did I get here?

I don't remember getting home; least I remember I was laying on the ground overcome in pain and agony. I was sure I was going to die.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes walking to my attached bathroom. I can walk perfectly fine which is also weird. My reflection is as horrifying as I imagined. My swollen eye can now open and my lip is still tender. There is a cut on my forehead but looking at the stitches it is in the process of healing. I hop in the shower scrubbing off all the grimy and blood off as I recall how I was covered in cuts and bruises from the Nogitsune then putting on a pair of yoga shorts and a basic tee. Seeing my rat nest I call hair all over the place I brush out the knots and tangles before I put it in a top knot. I brush my teeth before I walked down my stairs.

The loud sound of snoring stops me in my tracks. Two figures sleep carelessly on my designer couches. I pick up the smell fast food eases my defenses. As I get closer I recognize Scott's messy hair along with five days' worth of fast food trash on my glass coffee table. Stiles lay face down on my couture couch with drool slipping down his lips. I curl my lip in disgust as I look around my living space. My chic Euro eclectic style living room is a disaster.

"Boys," I call.

Stiles snoring got louder.

"Boys," I yell loudly.

Startled Stiles twist on the couch falling on my wood floors. Scott wakes up after his best friend's loud fall. They both stare at me in amazement. I raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Is there a reason why my living room is a mess?"

Stiles get up and walk to me leaning his face into my personal space. I look back at him noticing there is color in his face. His eyes have that familiar warmth to it. This is the real Stiles and it doesn't look like he is dying. He touches my cheek and I flinch away for it. Scott and Stiles stare confused as I stare back.

"We thought you died." Stiles says.

"I couldn't hear your heart beating," Scott says at the same time. "I can't hear it now." He whispers.

Stiles steps back giving me a once over.

"Are you a zombie? I didn't know that succubus can turn into one," Stiles rambles looking away from me. "I mean you look fine to me. I mean for a zombie that is. Not saying you aren't ugly, in fact perfect. I should stop talking."

His cheeks start to redden with blush and Scott gives him a shut up look. I cast him a blank stare before shaking my head.

"The reason why you can't hear it is because it is locked away for safe keeping," I answer.

Confusion and shock are apparent on their faces.

"How is that even possible?"

"That just raises more questions." Stiles says stressfully with his hands tangled in his dark hair.

"I will explain, after you clean up," I command pointing at the trash and shoes before walking in my kitchen.

After putting on my teapot on the stove I quickly move to my cabinet to open my safe. I put in the code and take out the little muscle from the box. With my heart in my hand I close the safe and turn around with the boys staring at it.

The soft muscle beats softly in my hand. Quickly I push it in my chest causing a sharp gasp to come from my lips. It isn't painful but it is very uncomfortable taking it out and in.

"There, locked in place."

Several seconds pass us.

"That doesn't explain what just happened," Scott asks.

"My heart is the only thing that keeps me from dying. As a demon I have to protect it, if I was to be stabbed through it I would die," I answer.

"Wait, I thought you were a succubus," Stiles ask leaning on my counter.

"A succubus is a specific type of demon," Scott answers.

"What happened to the Notisgue?" I ask.

"He is locked up," Stiles answers.

So much for my chance to kick his ass.

"I wonder how I healed so quickly," I comment examining my slightly purple fingers.

"I took some of your pain away, but it took you three days to heal. Deaton had to stitch up some of the cuts. We thought we lost you as well," Scott said.

 _As well?_

I looked at him shocked.

"Wait, who died?" I asked.

The boys stared down at their feet in mourning.

"Allison."

My throat instantly tightened. I wasn't close to her but it doesn't take away the feeling of sadness when someone you know is gone forever.

"Her funeral was yesterday and Derek is missing now. Lydia is fine though," said Scott.

"She has been stopping by everyday checking on you. She wanted to say thank you for protecting her," Stiles says with a weak smile.

"She said something happened when you were there but wouldn't say," Scott hinted for an explanation.

"Nothing happened, I got beat up that's all," I lied.

"Raquel, I can hear your heart. I can tell when you are lying."

I narrow my eyes at him as my kettle whistles.

"There is nothing to tell okay, so just drop it," I growl .

My eyes flash without my control causing the boys to jump back. I press my eyes close to change back while taking a few deep breaths.

"It has been a long week and I am tired. Thank you helping but I need to be left alone," I dismissed them grabbing my mug with a tea bag in it.

"Thank you, Raquel. You may not consider us your friends but we do," I hear Scott say.

Great, now I feel like an asshole after he saved my life. He didn't have to but he did. Because he thinks we are friends. I hear the front door opens then closes.

I poured the boiling water into the mug, steeping the teabag. A scratch noise on the tile floor causes me to whip my head to the intruder.

Stiles takes a seat at the kitchen island and flashes me a goofy grin. Just when I thought I scared both of them away.

"I thought I told you to leave," I say turning back to my mug.

"It takes more than flashing your pretty eyes to scare me off, besides I figured you would enjoy my company," he says cheekily.

I can hear the innocence in his words but I can use a little harmless entertainment.

I pull the band out of my hair letting it drape on my back. Turning around I give him a sultry grin placing my cup on the counter.

"Thank you for wanting to keep me company. It feels so lonely not having someone here with me sometimes," I walk towards him.

His heart beats faster as I sit on the counter in front of him. The redness in his cheeks starts to glow.

"Su-re...I mean sure I don't mind hanging out with you," he stutters.

I move closer until I'm practically sitting on his lap. His body starts to shake in anxiety. His ears and face turns a bright pink.

"What are you doing," he asks.

"I'm bringing us closer together, Stilinski. Isn't that what you want," I ask with fake innocent pout.

I bring his face closer till there are only a few centimeters between us. I grind my hips into his; his tool in his pants comes a live as I rub my pelvis on his. My hands trail under his shirt, lightly raking my nails on his chest and abs.

"Isn't that what you want? To be closer. We can get even closer, Stiles. We can be close all night long."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: (For Mature Eyes Only)

 **WOW! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. Just fyi this story is rated M so if you are offended by sexual content please don't read. Please follow/favorite/review. See you next time, _MsJennyLin_**

* * *

He sat there still staring into my face. His face mixed with emotions as I realize my joke may not really be funny. He is a human being with feelings. Feelings for me even though they may be mostly lust he feels but regardless he has feelings and I am just teasing him. Before I could abort my plan, he grabs the back of my neck molding our lips together. It shocked me that he would do this. His tongue licks my lip before moving its way into my mouth. My tongue wraps with his as I scratch his skin under his shirt. I can feel my body absorbing his energy. One of his hands holds my neck while the other tangles in my hair. He jerks my head upward lightly biting my neck leaving his mark on my skin.  
"Stiles," I moan.  
He stops bringing my head down so we are staring eye to eye.  
"This is real, right," he asks.  
At first it was but something in his lust glazed eyes tell me I have entered into a territory that I can't back away from.  
"Stiles-."  
"I don't care, I just want to do this. With you," he mumbles against my neck.  
The option to abort my plan is over as his hand trails up and cups one of my breasts. He fondles it as his lips move downwards to my collarbone. Any self-control I had is starting to spill away as I slowly grind on his lap.  
He is definitely more confident, two weeks ago he could barely look me in the eye. Everyone had changed I guess, even me.  
"Stiles," I lightly moan as I feel his hot mouth on my nipple through my shirt.  
He licks the bud before sucking it. My fingers tighten in his chestnut locks bringing him closer to my chest. One of his hands massages my other breast and the other reaches down for my pants.  
He can't be a virgin. The Stiles Stilinski can't be virgin if he knows what he is doing.  
Just before he could unzip my jeans I yank his head up, deep throating my tongue in his mouth. The thought of kissing him before would have been unthinkable but now, I can't get enough of it.  
I can't get enough of his touch, his taste, his weird but comforting smell, the feel of his full hair, the feel of the softness of his mole covered skin. Everything about him is sending my senses on fire, my grip on my sanity has fallen and it won't come back.  
My eyes sharpen as I dislodge myself from his mouth matching the sound of his panting with mine. My body purrs in excitement and desire as I stare into his eyes.  
"Take me, Stiles," I whisper into his lips.  
Taking my words into action he hooks my legs around his hips before getting up. The kid looked like he could barely pick up a dumbbell much less pick me up. But he did, his legs move out the kitchen and up the stairs without tripping as he drops me on my bed.  
Before he could join me, I grab him by the shirt pulling him and me on top of him. His heart is pounding at an accelerating rate as I rip his shirt off of him tossing it God knows where. As I remembered from before he is lanky but lean at the same time. This time it is the real Stiles and I will make sure he enjoys every second of it. I kiss his chest where his heart is then little ones down to his nipple. I flick it with the tip of my tongue causing him to tense up. A groan comes from his lips as I give his other nipple the same pleasure. His hands roams over my curves, caressing my skin lightly.  
I start to pull off my shirt and shorts leaving me naked in front him. He scoots closer to my headboard as I crawl seductively towards him. My hips sway side to side as I maintain eye contact with him. My eyes don't seem to scare him shockingly.  
"Are you ready," I ask as I move my hands to his jean covered ankles, slowly moving them up.  
"Yes," he nods huskily.  
I can feel his blood rushing as my hands move up his thighs. His heart moves rapidly as my hands reach the top of his jeans, ready to unbutton them. I want to ease my way into this but I don't want to waste time on trying to be sensual, I want him. Now. Quickly I unlock the button and pull his pants and boxers down.  
His buried treasure springs to the air as his jeans are moved down off his legs and on to my floor. The angry pink mushroom head glisten with a drop of his cum. I could tell he was packing more than his jeans could tell but looking at the thick rod warms me with pride. He is definitely in for a treat.  
"You don't have-," he stutters.  
"I want to," I interrupt him looking up into his eyes. "I want to pleasure you until your cum fills me up."  
His cheeks turn a hot pink by my dirty choice of words but he doesn't object to it.  
I wrap my fingers around his cock; it jumps a little from my touch. He hisses in my ears as I lick the top of it, tasting his salty cum drop. His cum is intoxicating against my tongue, I can't wait till he fills me up with it.  
"Raquel."  
Hearing my name in his mouth like this motivates me even more. I lick it up and down before putting it in my mouth slowly taking him inch by inch. His hand finds my hair holding my hair into his fist. I relax my jaw as I try to take him all in. A groan reaches my ear as his hand tightens in my locks. I let him get used to the warmth and wetness of my mouth before I bob his dick up and down.  
The sound of his hissing and my sucking fill the room and the smell of my juices ripen in my nose. As much as I want his cum on my body and mouth I'm going to have put my needs first. I slip my lips off his dick with a loud pop.  
He lets go of my hair as I crawl back up his body kissing and sucking his flesh all the way up to his neck. I lightly nibble on it before sucking it letting my mark on him. After teasing him I slowly shift myself on to him taking him in slowly.  
A loud moan escapes my lips as a loud groan from him rings in my head. His energy fills me up, every scratch every bruise on my body clears up. He places his head in the corner of my neck as his hands hold my hips. As we get used to each other he picks me up before slamming me down again. His cock brushes against my g-spot, the moans I try to keep silent comes out loudly. My nails find his back, penetrating his skin as our hips meet each in a deep and fast rate. One of my hands grabs on to his hair forcing his head up my lips moves in sync with his. He hand trails up to my breast roughly cupping it.  
Just a few weeks ago an evil fox demon took his appearance and forced him inside me. The image of his soulless dark eyes penetrating in mine as he roughly thrusted in me burned in my brain every time I closed my eyes. Now it is a distant memory, the new memories I have with the real Stiles fills the void.  
I can feel him getting close to his peak as I speed up the pace. I am close as well.  
"I'm going to cum," I pant.  
"Cum for me," he says reaching between us.  
His fingers rub my clit sending me over the edge. I let out a loud moan as he comes undone with me, his cum mixes with mine.  
A few minutes go by as we ride out of our sexual high before I dislodge myself from him. I feel energized as my body comes whole again; a shimmering glow covers my skin. Casting a look at a tired Stiles I give him a satisfied smile.  
"If you aren't too tired you can join me in the shower," I cock my head to the side with my hands on my naked hips.  
He grunts a reply, I lean over giving him a small kiss before turning away to go to my shower. A hand lightly grasps my wrist causing me to stop.  
"How do you feel about going to Mexico?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cheerleading and Chipotle

I regret my decision for not going to Mexico with Scott and Stiles but I had priorities. Like cheerleading, if it doesn't make me sound shallow. So while the team wolf was in Mexico rescuing Derek and eating authentic Mexican food I am sitting at my very pregnant cheer coach's house with eleven other returning cheerleaders. She lives in craftsman two-story house in the nicer part of the neighborhood, a mathematical teacher/coach salary couldn't afford it without her lawyer baby daddy/ now fiancé. Coach Mathis is on the verge of popping out baby Taylor at any moment so she wanted to go over the agenda for the upcoming year.  
"We need a cheer captain this year, any suggestions?" She asks.  
Most of us looked at each other trying to decide, everyone wanted that position since freshman year. The bottom line understanding is you can't vote for yourself. I remember last year just watching the juniors and senior practically rip each other apart until Mathis declared no captain. The stress of cheer competitions, routines, and fundraisers with no captain sent her over the edge. She had to be enrolled to the nearest mental clinic for a week from a car wash fundraiser gone bad. I have never seen so much blood mixed with soapy water in my life.  
"Never mind I asked," she quickly shakes her head, maybe she had a flashback as well, "Raquel is captain, congrats. Moving on."  
I had to conceal my shock and excitement with a simple nod. The vultures, I mean cheerleaders watched my face for any sign of emotions. These girls are my sisters but I can feel the jealousy pouring from their pores.  
"Monday I have an appointment with my doctor so you," she points her slender finger at all of us, "will be with your captain going over the basic routines."  
We nod as she continues her roster of important announcements.  
"Okay the mothers need to get together for the bake sale. Raquel, can your mom organize this?"  
Before I could say anything, Maggie jumps in.  
"Raquel doesn't have parents remember, they died years ago."  
Glad to see someone remembers the lie I made about my 'parents'. Mathis gave me an apologetic glance before going through her timetable. We continued to listen to her for another hour before she dismissed us. We walked outside and hung out by our cars.  
"Congratulations, Raquel," senior Summer Wilson sarcastically said as she and two other cheerleaders got inside her BMW.  
Summer is just an old basic bitch that tries to intimidate people with her dad's plastic surgeon money. She tried to spread a rumor that I got a nose job but I shut it down real quick. Maggie and Cassidy rolled their eyes before giving me a more warming compliment.  
"You deserved the spot, Raquel," Amber says sitting next to me on the hood of my car.  
"Yeah plus you have been going to cheer camps since you first moved here. You have more moves than anyone," Maggie said sitting on the opposite side of me.  
Another lie I told to keep people out of my business. I guess not everyone is opposite about it but it has been a while since a junior pronounced as cheer captain. I looked down at the binder Mathis gave me full everything from tryout sheets to physical fill out forms. She is giving me the Beacon Hills bible of cheerleading, what is with people trusting me?  
I look at my iPhone to see a few text messages from Stiles asking me how my day is. A smile crawls on my face as I read looked at the little emojis he attached to the messages. Quickly I shut off my screen before the girls could see.  
"Let's go to Chipotle."

A simple trip to Chipotle turn into a burrito filled lunch, a mani pedi at a nail salon then lastly a trip to the mall for some new clothes with Maggie and Cassidy. We parted ways after I dropped them home. The street lights were on as I enter my silent neighborhood. As well managed and solitary this neighborhood the view of a beat down blue jeep in my driveway has me thinking about changing locations. The gated community of protégé Meadows Creek is very private or the modern one story up on the hill with plenty of trees. All my hopes came crashing down seeing how Stiles is the sheriff's son and he will find a way to find where I live.  
Just as I pull up the driver's door on the jeep opens and a hyperactive Stiles jumps out to my side of the car. His frantic knocking on my window is overwhelming enough for me to roll down my window.  
"What Stiles?" My voice sounded blank.  
"Where have you been? I have been calling and texting you all day but you didn't reply."  
I couldn't help but stare at him as he sweats bullets over his panic. Sure I know that he texted a few times but I put my phone on silent when I had the girls in my car. I didn't want the girls to see and get into my business.  
"What are you doing here," I simply ask as I grab my shopping bags.  
He backed away as I got out the car locking it as I walked to my front door. He continued to follow me popping down on my couch as I sat on the versatile chair.  
"You didn't answer my messages so I had to make sure you were alright," he replies.  
I managed to cover my smile, he was worried.  
"Cute but I am alright."  
He sat up giving me a goofy smile.  
"Did you call me cute," he asked.  
Cute. Cute? I guess he is okay in the dorky kind of way. In a city full of jocks and overly buff guys he is something different, in a good way. He is smart, funny, loyal and decent looking.  
"If that is what you want to believe," I reply casually, "we have school tomorrow if you don't mind."  
His smile dropped a little as emotions run through his face. I felt a tug in my heart as I realize that he was worried. Sure I have a school full of mortal adolescents males waiting on me hand and foot but to have someone genuinely care is different. I didn't compel him to forget and I did worry that wasn't the best thing to do now maybe it was.  
"But thank you, Stiles. I'm fine," I say sincerely.  
He gives me a smile that I quickly returned.  
"You do know I care about you right," he asks.  
I can sense the meaning behind his question but I don't know how to respond.  
"I know you do because we are friends," I reply.  
As soon as the last word comes out of my lips I can hear his little heart break. Friendzone. His smile slides off his face as he realizes where I'm placing him. It is for his own good, I tell myself.  
"Right, right," he awkwardly coughs into his hand to clear his throat, "we have school tomorrow so I will see you later."  
He pretty much dashes out the living room and out the door.  
I huffed as I picked up my bags and placed the clothes and shoes in my walk in closet. It was till I got dressed in a simple oversized shirt and in the bed when I realize that I have one more year of school. Junior year here I come.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. School, work, auditions take up most of my life. Please review/ follow/favorite! See y'all next time.**

 _ **~~MsJennyLin~~**_


End file.
